Natsu and the Vampire
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: I am no longer continuing this story, story has now been adopted by Izumi Rias
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu and the Vampire**

 **Hey guys fairytailguild1 here with my second story, this story will be a cross-over of Fairytail and Rosario + Vampire. I know doing a cross over for only my second story is a bit pretentious but I've been dying these last few weeks and the majority of cross overs are Naruto so I thought about trying one not so popular like this. I gave one a read and I really liked it so I thought I'd try to make my own and so it's simple if you don't like it then don't read it if you do then give it a read. Just so you know Tsukune will be in this just not the main character, it will follow a good bit of the original story like Moka having to give him some of her blood to save him etc. The rest will be explained in the summary enjoy.**

"Am I dead? Huh guess I couldn't live up to my name sake sorry Igneel looks like are game of hide and seek is over" a pink haired boy said from within a white void tears running down his eyes. His body felt lifeless and numb as he continued to float until a warm light surround him and a feminine voice called out "fear not young dragon slayer you are not dead, not by a long shot."

The turned to see a girl who looked no older than Wendy but radiated a power far greater than any he had felt apart from Igneel and Acnologia "who are you?" he question as his voice shook. The girl had long blond flowing hair that would've touched the ground had there been any, she had dark green emerald eyes with no pupils and wore two wing like ornaments in her hair.

Her feet were bare and she wore a pale pink dress with a dark pink ribbon around the top. "My name Natsu Dragneel is Mavis Vermillion first master of Fairytail" at hearing her words his mouth gaped open, "but how you're supposed to be dead you can't be here?" Natsu replied almost stuttering at every word revealing how shocked he truly was.

A frown then appeared on Mavis' face tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry Natsu for some reason I couldn't shield you specifically from Acnologia's breath attack," upon hearing the name Acnologia Natsu snapped back to reality "that's right I remember, we were all holding hands and then after it attacked white out, but you said I'm not dead so what do you mean?"

Breathing out a heavy sigh the features upon the young girl's face then became serious "using the bonds of your friendship I turned it into magical energy, along with the aid of my Fairy Sphere that blocked the dragon's attacked however the magic from its attack seemed drawn to you as its primary target, so using a technique myself and only one other know of I cast a trans-dimensional portal to save you although your body seems to have absorbed some of the dragon's magic" she was cut off when with his usual dumbfounded expression asked "Trans-whatsit?"

Wanting to face palm herself in the face she restrained herself as she knew she didn't have much time. "Listen Natsu!" the first said with a demanding voice immediately causing the boy to shriek in his position and pay attention "in simple terms in order to save your life I had open a gateway to another world, but know this it is a one way trip and you will never be able to return back to Fiore, all I know is that the world you will be travelling to is very unlike ours and is in need of someone like you." Natsu nodded his head to show that he fully understand what was about to happen and at the same time trying not to show his worry.

"It's okay to be scared young one fear is a natural thing, I realise that you will miss your friends but as long as you remember in here then you are never truly alone" saying this Mavis placed her hand over Natsu's chest where his heart would be. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and before he could speak Mavis asked him if there was anything he wanted him to tell the guild.

Taking a deep breath and clearing the tears off his face he raised three fingers up "first off I want you to tell them I died please think of a reason that won't end in them blaming each other, second tell them to live their lives to the fullest for me and finally tell them all that each and every one of them even Laxus were the best family I could have ever wished for...sniff" tears now cascading down his cheeks as he could no longer keep back the river behind his eyes.

"Very well young one, indeed you are the true embodiment of what Fairytail stands for, hah (hearing this caused Natsu to grin a toothy smile) it would appear our time is up." Natsu turned to see a white light surround him, as he passed through it he was now surrounded by what appeared to be a dead forest

 **Meanwhile with a young girl in the dead forest:**

A young girl probably around 17 years old was riding her bicycle which had a bar across the front that said **MOKA** on it in the very same forest. The girl had emerald green eyes, pink hair and wore a uniform that consisted of a green blazer, white t-shirt, red tie and a black skirt. However one of her most noticeable features apart from the hair was the silver rosary with a red gem like centre that was attached to a leather choker around her neck.

Then in soft voice she said "I can't wait to start my first day at school!" the girl proclaimed excitedly, which was then followed by a question from a lower voice, (one that sounds like Erza) "are you sure you're ready for this?" but there was nobody near her. The pink haired girl then lowered her head to her rosary which now had a black eye like slit that resembled a pupil.

"Oh Ura-chan you're awake I didn't realise even though we share the one mind and body, and to answer your question I couldn't be more…" "Can you smell it Ura-chan?" she asked "yes it is blood, human blood but it smells different than any other we've smelt before" the voice from inside the rosary said.

Following the scent the now known Moka stumbled across a sight she didn't expect to see, in front of her was a young around the same age as her, he had pink hair and was lying face first into the ground in a pool of his blood. The boy was wearing a strange attire that seemed quite bare to Moka, running over to the lifeless body of the boy she started shouting "are you okay?"

Before she made it all the way over to him she seen him struggle to get up and began to think **"Ura-chan could he really be human?"** the voice then replied back **"it doesn't seem possible with those sort of injuries, he indeed smells human but he radiates an incredible power, how much so I can't say."** There thoughts were interrupted when the boy collapsed to one knee saying "yeah, but I feel like I got run down by a train."

Moka then got down on one knee to wipe off the blood that had cascaded down his face, "thanks, my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" the boy said to her in a gentle tone. "Hi Natsu it's very nice to meet you my name is Moka, Moka Akashiya" she said giving the boy a bright smile that caused his cheeks to turn rosy.

Natsu was about to ask Moka where he was when he seen her sniffing the air around him "Moka you alright?" Natsu asked his new friend before she could answer he saw the rosary around her neck act funny, then a bright red light surrounded her, the light was too bright to look at with the bare eye so Natsu had to close his eyes to avoid losing his sight.

As he felt the light subside he looked to where Moka was, except he didn't see the kind-hearted, emerald eyed, pink haired girl instead he say a girl the of the same height, who had bright silvery white hair and crimson, blood red eyes. This girl was also bustier than the girl he had seen just seconds before, then a familiar scent caught his attention, it was the same one as Moka's but it came from the silver haired girl in front of him.

Now Natsu wasn't a total idiot he was smart enough to put two and two together not mathematically of course but figuratively. He could see that this person in front him now was Moka and so was the one with the pink hair, they were just two sides to the same coin.

As the silver haired girl opened her eyes she saw that her rosary was still attached but didn't know what or how this was happening, "how can I be here if the seal is still active?" she asked herself. Too lost in her world of confusion she didn't notice Natsu come over to her repeating her name until he placed his hands on her shoulders saying "Moka snap out of it."

Then it happened again Moka caught scent of the intoxicating smell of human blood, though she had never directly drank from one herself only transfusion packs it still smelled similar but at the time different like the blood itself was alive. Unable to control herself she then said in weak tone "sorry Natsu" before sinking her fangs into his neck, though Natsu didn't feel a thing except embarrassment as it felt like a peck on his neck.

Moka on the other hand felt amazing this may have been the first time she sucked someone's blood directly but still there was something about it that made her feel more alive inside than she had in a long time. As she pulled away she saw Natsu's face he had a perplexed look as to what had just happened she then looked down

"I'm sorry your human you need to leave this place immediately, this place is dangerous for your kind." Taking in what she said Natsu jut burst out laughing "leave because I'm human, because it's dangerous that's hilarious, I can't remember the last time I was referred to as remotely human." Now it was Moka who wore the perplexed face, Natsu then asked "tell you what I'll tell you everything about me and in return you do the same" he said bearing a toothy grin which showed both his large canines that she mistook for fangs.

Worrying that she drank the blood of another vampire she didn't hesitate in asking if Natsu was a vampire, "vampire, me nah I'm a dragonslayer a fire dragon slayer to be exact" he said with a proud cheerful tone. "Good for a second…wait dragonslayer" she shouted out in astonishment. "Yeah I'm a dragonslayer and I assume that from your question and from what you just did to my neck must have been sucking blood that you yourself are Vampire?"

Struggling for words Moka had no idea what to say, "look like I said I tell you about me, you tell me about you okay" hearing his words she nodded and sat down still worried about his injuries she wanted to take him to the nurses office to bandage him up but the cuts had already healed themselves which lessened her worries and her beliefs that this Natsu was human. After about an hour of talking the two had fully explained both sides of their stories, the two now knowing more about each knelt in silence in front of each other in silence.

After hearing how humans in this world treated someone like Moka because she was different Natsu lost it, engulf his in flames he brought down onto the ground crating a small crater which slightly startled even inner Moka/Ura-chan. "Bastards what gives them the right to hurt and bully someone because they're different" Natsu exclaimed rage filling his voice. Moka then started saying "it's because I'm a monster…" but was interrupted by Natsu again.

"That's a load of bullshit, look at me (ignites his whole body on fire) do I look like a monster to you, no I'm a normal who has powers that other humans can only dream of and it's the same for, people label you a monster because you have powers they don't, it's up to you to choose what you are not other people. In my eyes you're a normal beautiful girl" hearing and realising what he said the two turned away from each other both faces as red as scarlet. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity thinking about how to break the silence.

Moka then broke the silence saying in a soft tone "I'm sorry about sucking your blood, I just couldn't help myself" Moka then bite her lower lip out of shame for what she did however she didn't expect to hear what she did next "nah it's all right I'd give a bit of blood to my friends anytime if they needed" he said while flashing a toothy grin her way.

"Friends?" she questioned faint heartedly, "yeah were friends now right, I mean as long as I doesn't bother you?" At hearing this Moka starts crying "you really want to be the friend of a blood sucking vampire?" she questioned him making sure he wasn't just toying with her, "do you really want to be the friend of a fire breathing, hot-headed dragon?" he retorted causing her to laugh and then pounce at Natsu.

Smirking he then said "I'll take that as a yes?" Moka had he face buried in his exposed muscular chest and then she started thinking **"mother, Omote I found one I finally found a genuine person I can call my friend."** Moka thenlooked up at Natsu and then told him while wiping away some tears, "your my first friend so you're going to need to know there are two sides to me, the tender and loving pink haired side and the brutal and proud side you see now," "are you sure that that's the same as two different sides, they aren't the same in my eyes your both one side of the same coin.

As Natsu stood up he offered Moka his hand along with his toothy grin, at that split Moka felt her heart race a hundred beats a second, she was afraid that what she learned from Natsu his heightened sense of hearing would hear it. "Natsu since your stuck in this world would you maybe… like to attend Youkai Academy with me?"

Natsu stood there remembering what Master Mavis said to about this world needing him he thought perhaps he could start with this school and help bridge the gap between Humans and Youkai. "Sure if it means we get to hang out more, then it should be a blast" he said baring another cheesy smile, his answer was like music to Moka's ears as without even noticing and much too her embarrassment later when she realised how much Natsu made her (inner Moka) act out of character she jumped up in the air shouting out "YYYeeessss!"

 **So what did you think I wasn't sure how it would go and I know I made inner Moka slightly out of character…..okay maybe a lot but that is only when she is around Natsu. Next chapter if this one get good enough views and a few comments I introduce Tsukune he will be slightly oc but not too much, still be a wimp who needs saving around every corner and I also will return to why Moka was able to turn into inner Moka with the rosary still attached. That's it for now adios amigos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu and the Vampire Chp.2**

 **Thanks for the views and comments honestly I wasn't expecting it to get this popular in such a short time, so like I promised this is the second chapter. Just so I can clear things up the Inner Moka will still be scary and intimidating but will act like she did in the previous chapter just not as girly, it will be explained in this chapter and I made a mistake in her age so I changed it, don't worry there will still be lots of cute inner Moka and Natsu moments, before I forget any conversation between inner Moka and the outer one if you find it hard to figure out who is who then I will be label them according to the manga. That mean the inner one is Ura-chan and the outer one is Omote and I will also use a different font for one while the other will be normal. So without further ado let the chapter Begin.**

 **Natsu age: 18**

 **Moka: 16**

 **Tsukune: 16**

A young man 16 years of age was walking through a dead forest, he was wearing a buttoned up green blazer over a white shirt and red tie. The shirt was neatly tucked into a pair of light tan coloured pants and wore black formal footwear. The boy was of average height and build, he had short brown messy hair. As he walked through the forest he noticed in between the trees were littered with tombstones, some looked new and others were broken and old.

" **What sort of school would be way out here in this creepy ass place?"** he thought to himself, then he heard someone's voice shout out "YYYeeessss!" he was deep in thought so hearing that where he was made him feel like he jumped out from his skin. "A girl, the shout came from over that way" the boy said aloud as he began to walk in the direction he heard the shout from.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu and Moka**

"Okay please came down were just going to go to school together, the way you're acting you'd think we were getting married" Natsu said laughing at the girls excitement. "What, married… why would you say something like that we've just met?" Moka's face was flushed she didn't know a joke when she heard one so she took it literally.

"It was a joke relax, I prefer to get to know people before diving in head first, but that said I already know you're a good person so that's one less thing I need to know" the dragonslayer said to her with a small chuckle giving her his trademark smile afterwards. Natsu then started to notice that the rosary around Moka's neck was flailing about madly so he decided he'd ask about the rosary next.

From what they told each other they understood the basics about each other and knew they were both strong but neither went into any extreme detail about their past. "So Moka if that rosary thing is meant to be a seal, why don't you take it off?" the dragonslayer asked her. "I can't or it's more like I don't know how to." She replied

"You said this thing seals your powers and splits your personalities, but right now you're still acting like the other Moka but you're stronger than her." Natsu was confused from what was happening as he understood the purpose of the rosary. "Your right my guess is and it's just a guess that when the other me git close to you and smelt the blood some of my power seeped out for some reason. As for personality I guess I very much retained the other Moka's personality with trace amounts of my own because the rosary is still active."

Taking in what she had said Natsu come up with his own solution, "Okay then to fix this all we have to do is find a way to remove the rosary!" he exclaimed proudly after coming up with his brilliant answer. Moka on the other hand face palmed herself on the face and assumed that Omote was doing the same but couldn't be sure because since she had come out she couldn't hear Omote's thoughts or voice.

"Don't you think I would have done…" but before Moka could finish Natsu snagged the rosary from her choker and pulled it off. Like earlier the bright red light surrounded Moka causing Natsu to take a few steps back, he could feel whatever strange energy she had increased dramatically which caused him to smirk. As the light subsided Moka stood where she once was exactly the same but something seemed very familiar she had a murderous aura one like a certain scarlet wizard and a once sadistic she devil back home.

The young man from earlier saw this red light in the distance and began to run towards it, "what the hell is that?" She opened her eyes and narrowed them at Natsu as she saw the rosary in his hand, "hey you okay" he asked. "Who are you, how can you remove the seal so easily?" she scowled "take it easy Moka it wasn't that hard it just came right off."

However Moka wasn't being hostile, she was curious as to how a human could remove the shinso vampire seal and had lunged forward and Natsu with great speed kicking up large dust clouds, then mere feet away from him she brought her foot down in a swift arc like motion forgetting that he still may have been injured.

As her foot connected large dust clouds were kicked Moka could no longer see Natsu "crap looks like I was wrong about him…what" she said as she froze in place at the sight before Natsu hadn't moved and inch not even after Moka's foot had connected with. He was just standing there with a smile on his face with Moka's foot lodged firmly in between his neck and right shoulder.

"What…how…are you?" still in shock at the sight in front of her. "It seems your fighting skills are a bit rusty after being cooped up in that rosary for so long, I'd be more than happy with that to help with that but we have a different problem."

Moka back flipped from Natsu landing on her feet giving him a questioning look, before she could ask him what he meant she caught a human scent on the wind albeit different than Natsu's scent but similar and definitely human. She nodded then proceeded to walk over to walk over to Natsu and stopped in front of him to take the Rosario from him.

"This Isn't over I will find out who and what you really are Natsu Dragneel" the vampire whispered into his ear, he responded smiling baring his pearly white fangs saying "you're right and I won't stop until I find out who you're Moka Akashiya" he replied his smile never fading causing the so called fearsome vampire to blush at the use of her name.

As Moka clip the rosary back on and the red light started to envelope her she said "One last thing catch me, if you don't I'll kick your ass" she finished as she started transforming back into the pink haired Moka. Heeding her warning Natsu caught said girl in his arms without question, he would have done it even if she hadn't said anything because well he was used to catching falling people be they male or female, but he also knew better than to invoke the wrath of a woman as memories of his countless broken bones curtesy of Erza.

"What the hell was that light, explain why she's unconscious what did you do and why you're half naked?" a male voice shouted from the side immediately grabbing the fire dragonslayers attention. "Who the hell are you, and if you're insinuating what I think you're then run far and fast." Natsu said in a low growl but then noticed that he wore a uniform which seemed to be similar to Moka's

"Hey you what is your name and do you go to this Yokai Academy place and if so please take me there my friend needs a nurse." Natsu politely asked the brown haired boy to his right, said boy then let out a breath of relief after hearing the word friend **"thank God he's her friend, but he doesn't have our uniform…"** the boy was brought out of his thought when Natsu shouted at him.

"Hey numbskull are you listening?" he said as a tick formed on his forehead. "Oh sorry my bad, my name Tsukune Aono and yeah I can take you there but you're not a student so I don't know if you'll be allowed on campus." Natsu then remembered what Moka said earlier to him about it being dangerous for humans to be on the campus and was thinking of telling the poor kid the truth about this place but then he thought about what he was doing here.

Sure Natsu could probably survive at the academy because if he survived battles with people like Hades, Zero and Laxus while only receiving some broken bones and minor brain damage which did add up to something like 20% although Wendy's healing magic had reduced that quite a bit. So a few monsters would be mere child's play. On the other hand this guy was a human, so that means that in Natsu's eyes he was the same as a civilian in Fiore. But if Natsu could use this guy to his advantage in his attempt to bridge the gap between humans and monsters.

As the two walked down the path Tsukune looked at the state of Natsu's strange clothes, his vest had holes and was shredded nearly everywhere, the loose baggy white trousers he wore were no different they had two large holes where his knee caps were, they were shredded in different direction and most noticeable of all was the blood stains on them as well as his torso and scarf.

"Um… Natsu how did you get covered in blood?" Tsukune asked the smaller man beside him quite nervously. "Oh this don't worry man I didn't kill anyone that didn't deserve to die" he replied with a smile obviously joking he just wanted to see this guy's reaction and it was priceless. Tsukune Face lost all its colour as he slowly started to back away from Natsu in a robotic light fashion.

" **Dear God this guy is a psychopathic maniac, my life and everyone else's is in danger."** Tsukune began to think when he heard the said maniac laugh heartily which only heightened his fear. "Holy crap man you should see the look on your face it priceless. I was only joking dummy the blood is mine."

The colour on Tsukune's face slowly returned but then disappeared as Natsu took one hand and showed Tsukune what appeared to several deep gash like scars on Natsu's mid torso. "How…how are you still alive and how did you get those?" he sputtered out starting to think this guy might actually be insane.

"Well let me think…" Natsu made a face with a look that said he was recalling the story for each wound when in reality he was cursing inside to himself trying to make something up **"shit, fuck I don't know what should I say I could say an animal but then I don't know what types are in this world…wait that's it."**

Natsu then took one hand using his other to carry Moka along pointed at the two lowest scars on his torso and said "I got these when I was lost on an island, I just woke up there with no memory of how I got there and started wandering around looking for people. After a few hours out of the blue a large Lizard attacked me, I assumed that it was poisonous so made sure it didn't bite me but it had sharp claws and well that's how I got these two.

"Wow it must have been really frightening, I mean you could have died" Tsukune said his mouth agape "I suppose I never really thought about it, my dad taught me before he died that I wanted to survive then being afraid wasn't an option that in any situation you should only concentrate on surviving and nothing else." Natsu replied to him smiling

" **Wait that sounded smart, that's new."** Natsu then continued telling his made up stories about the scars, saying some came from muggings, construction site accidents and more animal attacks. Al of which the gullible brunette believed and responded with "damn you've had a tough life the worst injury I've ever had is a broken nose" He said while tapping his nose thrice.

"Well if it makes you feel better you can't tell that it was broken" Natsu replied to the brunette. The two continued to walk, the school was now in sight and Tsukune had noticed the strange tattoo on Natsu's right shoulder. "Hey Natsu where did you get that tattoo?" he questioned the pinkette pointing at his guild emblem.

Natsu was proud of his emblem and never wanted to lie about it but he doubted this world had anything like guilds in it. "Oh this thing after I went out with some friends from where I used to live we kind of got a little drunk and I got this." The dragonslayer replied almost without any emotion he lied about how he got it but not the part about him and his friends drinking and getting drunk, as the drinking contest he had with Gildarts when he was fourteen came to mind and after one drink he got wasted.

"Wait how old are you aren't you a minor?" Tsukune shouted at Natsu which snapped him from his gloomy trance. "I'm 18 why would you think I was I minor" He said nonchalantly, "well I just thought you looked younger than you actually are, I guess your pink…" "Salmon!" Natsu interrupted as he hated when guys said he had pink hair, he didn't care when girls did it because they loved his hair but guys were a different story.

"Okay then, I just thought you looked younger than you were, I guess that your salmon coloured hair and the way you dress makes you look like some sort of anime character." Natsu looked at him puzzlingly "what are these anime characters that you speak of." When they reached the gate Tsukune had explained what anime was and that it was on television something Natsu didn't bother asking about he just assumed it was similar to lacrima vision.

Natsu had taken Moka to the Nurses office to get her checked up on but no nurse was present so he set her down on a bed and asked Tsukune to sit with until he came back and tell her if she woke up before then to tell her he was at the headmaster's office.

Natsu had no idea where to go so naturally he assumed that the person running this place would have the strongest and that got Natsu excited but calmed himself down enough to clear his head. **"Calm down I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make this world a better place and this is where I start."** Natsu then felt that strange energy that he felt coming from Moka but this one was much greater if he had to compare to someone from his world he would have to say Laxus or Gildarts.

"So there really is someone that powerful in this world guess I got a new goal, if I can't surpass Gildarts or Laxus I'll just have to surpass this guy." Natsu said the tone of his voice seemed ecstatic. He followed the energy to the source from which it came, he was now in front of two large white wooden doors. Taking a deep breath he proceeded to open the doors and was met a pair of thin glowing yellow eyes.

"So you've finally arrived Natsu Dragneel" the shadowed figure said Natsu's expression was now serious as he asked "I haven't been her for a day how do you know my name" He questioned. The shadowed figure laughed, it was raspy but it was neither a weak nor strong laugh, "you're indeed right, you haven't been in this world for one day." He said a smirk barely visible

"How…" that was all Natsu was able to say before the shadowed figure said to him "don't worry young one a fairy told of your purpose and I welcome you too my academy. My name is Mikogami Tenmei I'm the Headmaster of this academy, you will find your uniform on the chair beside the door behind you.

" **I don't trust him how does he know where I'm from and of my intentions?"** but Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts when Mikogami said "Mr. Dragneel you, Ms. Akashiya and Mr. Aono are destined to change this school you have my full support in your objective so if there's anything else you need then please ask me.

Natsu thought long and hard and then he spoke "Is there any chance you have acoustic guitars in this this world?" the dragonslayer asked. "Yes but why do you want one?" Mikogami asked a slight smirk on his face. "A friend of mine once taught me how to play guitar, she said I got good and I even did a show for my town, but the reason she taught me was she wanted to give my another method of emotional release instead of destruction."

Mikogami nodded "I see you must have been through a lot and left a lot behind before you came to our world, very well I will have it delivered to your dorm room." Natsu smiled at the old man in front of him "one last thing just say for instance someone picks a fight with me I'm allowed to physically defend myself right, just using my bare fists none of my power?" he question with a devious grin

"Why of course, I wouldn't completely take away your rite to defend yourself, your human after all. If the students at the school find out you and Mr. Aono are human then there could be full scale riots understand." Mikogami said while grinning not that Natsu could see anything but his glowing eyes. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind Headmaster thank-you."

Natsu took his uniform and left, arriving in the infirmary with his uniform slung over his shoulder he saw an awake Moka alone in the nurse's office. "Dammit where did Tsukune go I told him to stay with you until I came back?" Moka then saw the Uniform and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "The headmaster let you join yeah he did, he seems nice but at the same time I know he's hiding something."

"Natsu you do know Tsukune is human right?" Natsu nodded at her question and was awaiting her next question "then why didn't you tell him it wasn't safe here?" Natsu sighed at here question and then started saying "I was but how do you explain to someone that they're about to attend a school of people with supernatural powers?" Moka didn't have an answer but she liked the way Natsu didn't say the students were monsters.

"Besides I figured me and you could keep him safe and integrate him into Yokai society, I mean that's partly why I'm here to help humans and Yokai coexist peacefully." He said to Moka while smiling causing her face to take on the same colour as Natsu's hair. Moka then got out of the Bed saying she was fine and that she needed to get to class.

Natsu got changed in the infirmary changing into the school uniform he got from Mikogami, washed the blood off his scarf and other clothes and then speed dried them with his magic. Then removing his tie place the scarf on and threw his vest, trousers and sandals into the bag Mikogami also provided and then started walking to find the class he was assigned.

After about ten minutes Natsu found the class and then knocked, he then heard a feminine voice from within the room say "class I know it may be the start of the year but we have a new student who transferred from a high end boarding school here today." Natsu just figured it was something Mikogami made up on the spot.

The door slid open and in front of Natsu stood a very Cat like women which caused Natsu to think **"Man Happy would so love this teacher I wish he was here."** Thinking about his best friend made him feel a little depressed, the teacher the said "Hello my name is Ms. Nekonome I'll be your homeroom teacher please come in and introduce yourself.

All the students including Moka and Tsukune saw that Natsu come in, they couldn't see his face but could tell he was depressed from the way he walked and his two new friends seemed worried until he spun around with his usual heart-warming smile to address them.

"Yo, my Name is Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you all." He claimed excitedly like nothing was wrong making him smile even more getting a few oh my gods and he's so hot but that was from the girls as the guys except Tsukune gave him death glares and growls all of which he shrugged off.

"He has pink hair, he must be gay" a rough male voice called out from the middle of the class, hearing this caused Natsu to grit hi teeth he had been insulted many times in his life. He had been called pinkie, girlie, an idiot, and retard just about anything you could think he had been called it, but because of his hair never once had he been called gay.

He didn't want to make a scene so let slide as he could always kick his ass another time. "Mr. Saizo what have you been told about calling people names, your all here to learn about monster human coexistence." At this Tsukune sweat dropped thinking she must be joking.

"I know teach but look at the guy how could I not pick on him, besides something's been bugging all day I know that it's impossible for humans to get through the barrier but I swear to god I've been smelling human know all morning and it got stronger when he came in the room." The now known Saizo said giving a cold stare towards the pinkette.

" **Shit I'm going to have to wing t like I always do."** The dragonslayer thought inwardly now receiving awkward stares from the entire class bar one person. "Maybe, maybe not but it's not like you could do anything about, I mean come on with a face like that you'd scare anything away at first glance." He replied coyly getting a round of laughter from the entire class and even the Ms. Nekonome was sniggering at his comment

"What did you say?!" The large brown haired man shouted at him as he rose out of his seat. "All right everyone came down, Mr. Dragneel, please remove your scarf and tell about yourself?" The teacher asked him politely to which he immediately responded "NO!" "I don't mean to be disrespectful but this scarf is who I am, long story sort it's all I have left of my mother, father and foster father the end."

The classroom got the jist of what he was saying and didn't press for answers as the saw that when he finished his sentence his eyes almost looked dead. It seemed as if the boy before them had his very soul taken from him as he walked silently and slumped into the seat in front of Moka who wanted to help him but could clearly see he didn't want to be disturbed as did Ms. Nekonome as she never asked him any questions the entire time.

After the lesson was over the bell sounded for break much to Tsukune's relief as he was still processing why the entire lesson was about monsters. Natsu said that he needed to go check something at his dorm room and would be back in time for class, leaving his two friends behind they could clearly see he was still upset about something and it troubled both of them very much so.

Natsu arrived at his dorm room, as he entered he saw the guitar he asked for propped up against the corner of the wall, the room itself was rather plain small with four white wall, a blue roof and a small single bed with a desk beside it. On the desk there was an envelope addressed to Natsu. He opened it to find a letter from Mikogami saying that the paper in the envelope is money only use to buy absolute necessities, food is free at school and remember boy should you ever need something just ask me.

Natsu took out the money from the envelope and eyed the strange currency, "so this is what money is like in this world weird," he said aloud to himself Natsu then collapsed on to his Bed and began to drift of and before he knew he was fast asleep. As he slept his mind in darkness he heard a voice speak up. " **Natsu, Natsu wake up!"** the deep voice roared "what who's there show yourself?"

" **Has it been that long that you've forgotten the voice of your own father!"** the voice roared even louder. "Igneel….Dad?"

 **And that's it for this chapter, bit longer than I was going for but as long as you guys like it. So yeah if any of you want to question the whole guitar thing its fine I just think it's a nice way for him to deal with what he is going through right now. So until next time**


	3. Chapter 3 Flames and Gifts

**A/U: Well it's been a while since I posted for this story the chapter was kind of rushed so I don't know how good it was, I got my sister to read it since she loves anime and she said it was good even though there was very little action so I hope you guys enjoy. Ps I've been thinking of writing a Natsu x Kagura fanfic let me know if you think I should so I know if it's a good idea, but just so you know probs gonna still do it if you don't think it's a good idea.**

 **Chapter three:**

" **Dad"**

" **It's been a long time hasn't it son?"**

"What the hell you scaly bastard you go missing for seven years and now you just show with no what so ever, I want answers now" the dragonslayer yells at his foster father waving his arms in a very childlike manner. The large red scaled dragon stares at the boy with his molten draconian eyes for a few moments only to burst into earth shaking fits of laughter oh how he missed his son's antics.

Wiping away a stray tear with a gigantic claw the dragon blows out some steam in the form of a weighing sigh, "answers, well you are more than deserving of them as are the other dragonslayers but they will have to wait a bit longer, not long though it seems time is different in this world than that of Earth-Land."

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," "that would be helpful." "400 years ago….."Shit not a history lesson I already had one today" Natsu started to whine interrupting his father. "Shut up brat and don't dare ever interrupt the great and mighty Igneel like that again." The voice of the large red dragon boomed.

"…ahem… as I was saying 400 years ago around the start of the great dragon wars myself and several others of my kind stood along with the humans to fend off the dragons, though we didn't want to kill our own we were left with next to no choice…" Igneel stopped speaking for a moment his voice was getting more and more serious with every word that was spoke.

"Eventually we came to the decision to bless humanity with a magic capable of defeating dragons themselves, dragon slayer magic. However if the humans were fight against the dragon they'd need someone to lead them, someone to step forward and take control of mankind's destiny," Natsu could see Igneel stiffen a new that something must have happened between him and whoever he was about to mention.

"The man who led the human race forward was at the time the current King of Fiore, his name Acnologia." Igneel's voice was stern, it conveyed anger and at the same time regret. "Pops what are you saying?" was all Natsu was capable of saying to shocked to say anything else. "I know what you are thinking Natsu, but originally Acnologia was a dragonslayer the first dragonslayer and the most powerful to date."

Composing himself Natsu started to try and form words remembering the terror from Tenrou that was the dragon of the apocalypse Acnologia. "How we, my guild fought him a dragon with our most powerful wizards and tree dragonslayers plus Laxus who's a second generation slayer and we couldn't even scratch him.

Igneel could hear the distress and fear in his voice "Natsu dragonslayer magic has a terrible after effects on its user's body, when you use immense amounts of dragonslayer magic consecutively you create a process called Dragonification. This causes your body to slowly morph over time into that of a dragon and thus why Acnologia became a dragon although because slayer magic was stronger back in that time he was able to kill a lot of dragons, so much so that he would bathe and drink the blood of the dragons that fell at his hand speeding up his transformation.

As Igneel finished explaining Natsu was left speechless as he felt a wash of emotions and thoughts run through his body, anger and fear whether or not he Gajeel and Wendy would become heartless dragons like Acnologia and the fact that that monster was still somewhere out there in Earth-land. As he was about to speak up Igneel beat him to it.

"if you're thinking about the other slayers don't worry, second generation dragonslayers aren't affected by Dragonification and the iron and sky dragon slayers will be taken care of I assure you, it was the very reason we left all of you seven years ago to halt your Dragonification so we could find a way to stop it. Eventually we did but unfortunately for you my boy the process stopped half way when you were transported to this world." Igneel's voice was stern he wanted Natsu to understand what sort of situation he was in.

Natsu could feel the sweat trickle down the side of his face as he looked down towards the ground so his hair shadowed his eyes, all remained deadly silent for a few moments until he spoke "so I guess I'm going to end up like him huh?" However Natsu was not expecting the response he got, he heard hi foster father laughing "Hey I thought this was serious stop laughing you big red scaly bastard."

"Sorry but what do you take me for my boy?" Natsu gave Igneel a blank look as to say come again. "I did say the process was stopped about half way but the process is an irreversible one, the night me and the other dragons disappeared we fused our bodies into yours and the other slayers while you slept. While we were in your bodies over the years we were fighting off Dragonification cells although I imagine Grandeeney had it easiest out of all, anyway after your bodies were cleared we started making Anti-dragonification cells to stop future transformations after we left your bodies.

Taking this all in at once was difficult to start with but at least now he knew that Igneel and the other dragons didn't abandon him, Wendy and Gajeel. "Now back to you, as I said the process is irreversible and now only half complete as I couldn't travel to that dimension with you as of right now I'm in a hibernating like state on Tenrou Island. With a half complete process if you were to transform I would say that it would probably be an extension of your dragon force with the addition of extra scales, some horns and wings.

Natsu's eyes lit up when he heard his foster father say horns and wings he seemed to be in some sort of daze when Igneel snapped him out of it with his thunderous voice, " I wasn't finished brat so shut up and listen,… think of the transformation as that thing your little girlfriend's sister does with demons. Natsu knew Igneel was talking about Lisanna and his face went as pink as his hair earning a small chuckle from the dragon, hell if what the dragon said was true he knew the dragon was able to witness everyone of Natsu's "best" and "worst" moments and most likely knew how he felt about said take-over mage.

Recomposing himself he managed to say "you men Mira's Satan Soul, that's take-over magic." Closing his molten yellow eyes the dragon started inwardly thinking before he spoke aloud "yes it is an interesting magic indeed I often wondered what she would've been like if she had gotten a dragon soul, the thought both intrigues and terrifies me, (both Natsu and Igneel shudder trying to imagine it) when that Mirajane women was at her strongest I would have considered her the strongest women in Fairytail but after you know what she was never the same, but who knows maybe with time she'll be back on top."

"So then you've seen all my fights then?" Natsu asked his father excitedly, "more or less only the ones that interested me like when you fought the God slayer, when you allowed that Jellal fellow to help you enter dragon force or THE TIME YOU ATE FUCKING ETHERION THAT HURT ME AS WELL YOU KNOW YOU SHITTY BRAT!" "None the less I'm proud of you for everything you did and seeing as we don't have much time left before our next meeting I'll give you a parting gift as well as knowledge.

In front of Igneel an orange flame started to glow, "Natsu these are your flames the flames of a fire dragonslayer through every day I have watched over you they have continued to burn hotter and glow brighter showing that with everyday your strength increases." Next a golden flame that was wilder but emanates a friendlier aura to it, "These are the flames of rebuke, these are the flames of your dragon force the flames that contain the sins of a man that you once considered your enemy but considered him an alley after the actions he showed you. Filling the third spot in what appeared to create a triangle along with the other two flames around Natsu was a dark red and crimson flame.

"This is my gift to you Natsu, these are from an old friend of mine, the Hell fire dragon Atlas Flame, and these are his Hell fire Flames they will burn away magic upon touching it and consume all mother fire weaker than it. Water and wind magics are useless against this fire take become stronger and make this world a better place."

"Igneel what about Acnologia?" "Don't worry my boy once we all wake up I'll explain to everyone what is happening and that I will keep an eye on Acnologia." "Natsu this knowledge I am about to part with is important so listen closely o….." however he couldn't continue as Natsu had now been engulfed by lightning cloaked flames, Igneel could see these flames were much stronger, more unstable and wilder than the other three.

"Natsu what is the meaning of this?" the red Dragons voice boomed "I don't the last I was like this was when I got super powerful after absorbing all of Laxus' magic energy and laid the hurt on that Hades Bastard." He answered plainly smiling with a cocky grin remembering the beat down he gave Hades. Igneel started messaging his scaly temples realising how much of a child his son still was, "Natsu do you have any idea how dangerous that is to eating another slayers element?"

Natsu gave Igneel a cocky grin "of course I know, but if that element agrees with your own then the dangers decrease dramatically." He responded with a triumphant grin "what do you mean?" the large dragon asked raising his scaly brow in a questioning manner. "My element is fire, Laxus' is lightning and lightning is like a pure expression of fire."

Igneel thought about it for a while, he never knew his son would go as far to improve himself as to find out about dual elements. Igneel then motioned for Natsu to step out of the Lightning cloaked flames so he could examine it, after a few minutes started smiling. "Believe it or not my boy you've created a new type of dragonslayer magic dual elements, in all my time in this world no slayer not even Acnologia has managed such a feat, if the other dragonslayers possess the same knack for it as you then I'm sure together along with the dragons we will be able to defeat Acnologia once and for all.

"But I don't want you to use this dual element magic unless it is absolutely necessary, the sheer magic power consumed by it is enormous and will most likely require serious training to get used to before using it seriously in a battle so for now if you're in a pinch use either your dragon force or hell fire flames." "Okay pops I'll make sue to master this power so I can change this world for the better."

"Oh and Natsu remember to live every day to the fullest, remember those you cared and loved for and above all else live for a better tomorrow, you may have lost love in the form one person but remember I can be reborn in the form of something or someone else. Don't worry I'll tell the girl how you felt about her, this won't be our last meeting next time, I'll make sure I come back with a message from everyone in Fairytail.

Natsu slowly finds himself waking up when he looks at his clock to see he has been asleep for almost an hour, still unsure whether or not the dream was just a dream and nothing else Natsu extends his right hand out in an arcing fashion and starts concentrating before muttering **"Hellfire Flames"** dark red and crimson flames started to spiral around the tips of Natsu's fingers until his entire hand was cloaked. Natsu was amazed he had never felt flames like these before it was quite strange at first but the longer his hand was alight the better it felt.

"Wow these flames are way stronger than my regular ones I might have to take them for a test drive soon but I don't think there is anyone at this school apart from Mikogami who could take me in a fight, guess I'll be back to smashing rocks and cliffs." The mention of this caused a sly grin to form on his face. Just as Natsu left the Male dormitories he heard someone scream and ran in the direction of the scream.

 **Let us go back an hour to Moka and Tsukune after Natsu left.**

"I wonder what's got him so down?" the pink haired vampire asked the brunette beside her, Natsu had left their field of vision about five minutes ago and the two seemed pretty worried about their friend, one more so than the other well two so if you count inner Moka as well. Tsukune however was trying to wrap his head around where he was all that was talked about in class was monster society this and human monster cohabitation that it, really put him on edge.

The two sat on a bench enjoy some drinks they got from the vender, Tsukune got a cola while Moka got a can of tomato juice, as the two talked worryingly about their concerns for Natsu when Moka noticed Tsukune unsteady tone of voice. "Tsukune is something bothering you I mean other than Natsu?" **"Damn she noticed!"** he knew he couldn't hide it forever but before he could say anything a familiar unfriendly voice came from around the corner.

"Jeez Babe what's hottie like you doing with a wimp like this guy?" Saizo asked as lifted Tsukune up effortlessly into the air and then threw the flailing boy against the vending machine leaving a large dent in the machine. Moka went to run to see if Tsukune was alive knowing he was human his body probably wasn't as sturdy as a Youkai's. However as she ran she felt a strong grip around her wrist and turned to see Saizo with a sick grin plastered on his face "where do you think you're going? Stick around we'll have a blast."

Swiftly pulling her hand away Moka starts to run after Tsukune who had long since left she spent around half an hour looking for him she found him on the school roof with a pack of ice on his ice. She quickly ran over to him to see if he wasn't too badly hurt but before she could say anything he said under his breathe "this really is a school for monsters, Moka froze at what he said and well inner Moka wanted to come out and beat the guy senseless she knew how her outer self was sensitive with the issue of being called a monster.

Tsukune the turned around to meet her gaze before speaking "am I right or wrong, everyone in the school here are monsters, you and Natsu as well?" he asked but it was more like a statement. "No not everyone, while it's true that the academy is for helping us get along with humans, it is very hard because of humans view us but Natsu is human, it's just hard to explain you wouldn't believe if I tried you humans are all the same afraid of what's different. Natsu is the first friend I've ever had and human to boot he doesn't view me as a monster he views me as me so if that's too hard for you then just leave the academy before you get yourself killed.

A few minutes later looking out over the roof railing Moka saw Tsukune with his bag slung over his shoulder leaving the school grounds, " **Omote I now you've had terrible dealings with humans in the past but is this the best way to go about this, I mean a human doesn't just wake up every morning and acknowledge the existence of our kind think about how he feels trying to take all that in in one day not to mention the fact that he has the high possibility of being killed."**

"I know Ura-chan but remembering all those painful memories of attending humans schools just came up and made me say it, I didn't mean to I know deep down he is a nice person but every time I think about the teasing the abuse we got from the other kids it makes me so angry but then I think about…" **"You think about Natsu and the pain just seems to vanish, yeah I feel exactly the same"** the inner Moka completed.

"I'm going to go apologize and convince him to come no matter what." Moka soon ran after Tsukune trying to find him, though she hadn't realised she was being shadowed by someone at the time.

 **And that brings us to where we are now**

Rushing to where he heard the scream Natsu caught three scents two he recognised as Moka's and Tsukune's and the third was one that almost caused him to puke. Natsu started to pick up speed when he heard a thud in the distance not stopping until he came across a sight that made his blood boil Tsukune had been tossed against a tree and had been badly injured but what really set him off was the he recognised the third person their as Saizo who had what appeared to be an elongated tongue wrapped around Moka's leg lifting her up in the air.

Saizo then went to toss her at the cliff however moving at lightning speeds according to Saizo or normal in Natsu standards he reached Moka before she fell. Setting her down Natsu didn't realise how shaky her legs were until she fell upon touching the ground, making the motion to catch Natsu accidentally snagged off the rosary causing a bright red light to surround Moka. The result of said light showed a now silver haired Moka who was well-endowed than the previous pink haired Moka.

By the time her transformation was done Saizo had already turned himself into an Orc but as he felt the power emanate from her he feared for his life, the fear only intensified as she opened her blood crimson eyes and began to spoke. "You think you can hurt my friend and defile my body, you need to know you place!" she growled at him as she walked forward only to be stopped by the arm of a certain pinkette who stood to her right.

"What are you doing Natsu? He needs to pay for what he has done" "Oh don't worry he will except it will be me that makes him pay for hurting my friends plus I haven't really used any of my magic properly since I got here, I thought you wanted to see what I could do" he said the last part with a sly grin that caused the fearsome S-class vampire's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"Do whatever you want but if you can't beat him if more than five hits I'm stepping in" she replied turning away so he wouldn't notice the look on her face while the rosary **"You LLLiiikkkeee him"** Omote Mocked. "Five please I'll beat him in one," Natsu replied grinning cockily. "Hah one hit I'd like to see you try, the vampire maybe but you have no chance."

Moka had to agree with Saizo she knew even with her depleted power she could take an orc out with one hit but she didn't know how strong Natsu was and a one hit-Ko was a tall order. "AL righty then everyone stand back and watch the fireworks." Natsu said addressing everyone present before tilting his head back at Moka and giving her a playful smirk and then quickly turning to face his opponent in a battle stance.

"Old man Mikogami said I wasn't allowed to use my powers on campus but we aren't on campus anymore are we, but don't worry I'll keep it below 10% so I don't kill." Natsu said to Saizo everyone was now paying attention to Natsu especially inner Moka (real Moka/Ura-chan/ the one with silver hair) after he said 10%.

Saizo felt as if he was being mocked even if you were an s class you would struggle using less than 10% of their power against someone who was as adverse in physical combat as an orc. Not thinking Saizo just charged straight for Natsu and hit him smack in the middle of the face but he didn't budge, and this caused everyone to go into a state of shock, Tsukune was now having a hard time believing this guy was human after what Moka told him.

Quickly jumping away to gain distance Saizo looked at the face of his target to see it unscathed not even marked "w-what the hell sort of monster are you?" he questioned in fear, causing Natsu to smirk. "Me I'm the Salamander, in my language it means…Fire Dragon." Engulfing his right lower arms in flames runs at Saizo at speeds only Moka's eyes can follow before immediately stopping in from of him and calling out **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Slamming his fist into the orcs chest Natsu sends Saizo flying engulfing him in flames that aren't burning him to ash, Tsukune and Moka can only watch in awe as they see Saizo crashing through several trees but still not slowing down his pace. Eventually he comes to a stop in a smouldering cratering with a few mild burn marks and broken bones.

" **Amazing he took him out in one hit, I've never seen magic like this and this is only supposed to be less the 10% of his full power"** Moka thought inwardly the Moka who was currently inside the rosary was just as shocked but they snapped out of it when Natsu started walking over their way.

He walked up to Tsukune a stared at him for a minute, the tension for the brunette was unbearable but that ceased when he covered his head in pain after Natsu hit him a gentle bang over the head, "ow what was that for?" he question the pinkette angrily, "idiot, just because you're human you think that gives you the rite to discriminate against what is different." **"Here he goes"** both Moka's thought simultaneously smiling having a feeling about what he was going to say.

"As long as she has lived she has been labelled never called by her own name always something else, and here you find yourself in a similar situation, as a fellow human I ask you can you stand for what some of the Youkai here talk about human kind, will you walk away or will stay help me bridge the gap. If you think you can't survive your dead wrong as your friends me and Moka will protect and should worse come to shove then we will send you away.

"Look Tsukune I understand if you're afraid I've felt fear and I will never forget it." Natsu's voice seemed serious but Moka and Tsukune were sceptical what could be so god damn terrifying that it made Natsu Dragneel feel fear. "If you're wondering what it was that could scare me I'll tell but a different time the important lesson from fear is something a good friend and someone who was the closest thing to a father I had after my foster father told me."

"Fear is not evil, it shows us our weaknesses and it is only when we recognise our weakness that we can become kinder stronger people." Natsu smirked as he ended the slightly changed quote from Gildarts knowing the same message still applied and that he was actual drop a bombshell of wisdom on somebody's ass.

Moka and Tsukune were truly taken back by his works of wisdom but that was supressed by his next statement, "plus the bus only comes once a month so you're stuck here until then, looks like you'll have to survive till then." He stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled to himself.

"Fine I guess now that everything is sorted there is nothing to worry about, however I was brought out for no reason, if you could have done that from the start then there wasn't any need for me to come out I demand compensation." Moka started saying softly before it started to turn into a scowl.

"Compensation…what do you ouch" Natsu couldn't finish as he felt two needle like objects pierce the skin on his neck, it wasn't that it hurt him it was more like it just surprised him as he recognised the feeling of her sucking his blood.

Tsukune just stood at the side processing what just took place, **"so she really is a vampire, but she seems nice and I don't know how to view what happening, I mean he's just letting her suck his blood… man I must be thinking this through too much."**

When she finally stopped for air much to her own disappointment she looked up at Natsu to see him with his usual heart melting smile that forced her to look away out of embarrassment and started muttering "…sorry…didn't…to…"

"I'm sorry Moka I didn't hear exactly what you said but I think I got the most of it and don't worry remember a little bit of blood for a friend is nothing for me." He told her as his smile intensified causing her blush to do so as well.

"Ahem if I may ask a few questions?" Moka and Natsu completely forgot about Tsukune standing there causing the two to jump away from each other with a very noticeable pink hue present on their faces.

Recomposing himself for the following questions he managed to form some words "S-sure fire away," Natsu replied shakily. "Okay you say your human but, I find that highly unlike with that inhuman strength of yours saying that it was less than 10% of your full strength and the fact you lit your arm on fire leaving no visible burn marks, so tell who you are Natsu."

Taking in all the Tsukune asked him Natsu decided to come clean, letting out a heavy sigh he started explaining about how he wasn't from this world, how he came here, about his magic and even said some things he didn't say to Moka but now that she was here it didn't matter. Now it was Tsukune's turn to take in all that was said, although sceptical at first he really couldn't say he didn't believe him after what he had witnessed today.

"Wow I didn't think that another world existed out there." Tsukune said in amazement, "Well there is my friend my family all the people I kept close are in that world….. And I can't ever see them again because of that damn bastard Acnologia." Natsu replied his tone sounding more aggressive and dangerous with every word. "Well as long as were on the same page lets head back shall we."

"Hang on Natsu, there is still something I want to see, that attack of yours was incredibly powerful but you say it was only 10% of your full power, then show me an attack at your full power." Moka asked her tone dead serious though it only caused the dragonslayer to smirk at her.

"I'm afraid that's impossible in my current state using my full power would be suicide, my body isn't strong enough to survive that sort of power, besides it'd be much to dangerous even to show you, the immense heat I give off even if I limited it down to 50% would be enough to set fire to the trees even if I were a good hundred meters away." He reasoned

Letting out a rather noticeable sigh Moka knew that her friend was only watching out for her and Tsukune so dropped her head in defeat. This didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, he didn't like disappointing people and sure as hell loved showing off how powerful he was. "Tell you what go take cover behind that big boulder there and I'll crank up the power and show you something more powerful."

Obeying him and then telling him it was okay to start Natsu walked over to the cliff and faced the ocean. He had his eyes closed and looked as if he were concentrating, suddenly he opened his eyes and got into a wide stance before shouting back to his observers, "ready to see something special" said observers nodded in anticipation.

Natsu then started inhaling copious amounts of air making his cheeks bloat out, Moka and Tsukune watched him with odd stares as to say "what's so special about that." Then throwing back his head a large read circle with what appeared to have a dragon's head in the centre and intricate markings throughout the circle.

They then heard the words **"FIRE DRAGON'S…ROAR!"** and watched in awe as they an enormous torrent of flames leave Natsu move and tear through the ocean, the flames were a mix of bright red, orange and yellow and let of immense heat so much so that Moka and Tsukune almost fainted.

When the attack died down they could see flickers of flames in the corners of his mouth as Natsu was slightly hunched over to one side. Moka and Tsukune were still awe struck as they saw the steam rise up from where the flames came into contact with the ocean.

" **What terrifying power, no wonder people called him monster and to think there are others just like him and even stronger from where he comes from."** Moka thought to herself she could have sworn when she saw him roar she saw an actual dragon in his stead, one that was littered with scares and had crimson red scales with soul piercing molten golden yellow eyes.

"hahaha I don't know what I'm more afraid of the monsters of the fact that I could wind up dying nearly every day just hanging around with." Tsukune said sheepishly to Natsu who was casually walking up to the stunned pair, "Hehe it's an occupational hazard" he responded similarly to Tsukune.


	4. Chapter 4 My Fear

**Hi I'm back with the next chapter of this story sorry it took a while I was just trying to wrap my mind around it and it has been a long time since I read the Rosario manga so I couldn't exactly remember the exact dialog so I just made up some of it up if not most of it but the scenes will have the same results. But I hope that doesn't put you off and as for the questions revolving around who I will put together with Tsukune I have figured that out and we will find that out in the next couple of chapters if the story gets that far hopefully it does cause you guys seem to be enjoying it so far except for the stupid grammar mistakes I make also I've been thinking lately that I might incorporate the eclipse gate into this story so that a Fairytail character or two can come in this story, it is just an idea because after writing the third chapter I really wanted to turn it into a Natsu, Moka and Lisanna Fanfiction not sure whether you guys would agree with that or not, if you do let me know in the reviews for this chapter or if you just want me to bring in a Fairytail character or two. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Wake up, Wake up!"

"Ugh, stupid school, stupid uniform god damn stupid clock!" Natsu huffed angrily as he woke up, after the incident with Tsukune and Moka a few days ago he didn't really feel much like talking instead he just wanted to go home to sleep and think about what Igneel said to him and it took a while for it to sink in. "God damn scaly bastard was there all along, knew bloody everything without me even having the faintest notion." He huffed as his attention was brought back to one of the things his foster father said to him.

" **Don't worry I'll tell the girl how you felt about her."**

"Ah shit that scaly cunt going to tell Lisanna everything!" He screamed aloud clutching his head. "Natsu what the hell's wrong and who's Lisanna?" Tsukune questioned as he barged in to Natsu's room upon hearing his friend roaring at the top of his inhuman lungs. Natsu stopped at his words as he remembered his situation, he hesitated at first because there was still so much that his friends didn't know about him to them he was still very much a mystery. "Someone special to me but it doesn't matter anymore since I won't ever be able to see her again so let's just leave it at that." He replied in a pained tone his head tilted so that his hair hid his the expression in his eyes.

"S-sure sorry didn't mean to bring it up." Tsukune said as he looked away from the dragonslayer feeling like a prick for bringing it up. "It's okay no real harm done anyway we need to hurry so we are at class on time, if I learnt anything from my last schooling experience is that you don't piss off the teacher by being late… **especially if they're a pissy red head**." He said with a smile adding the last part in his head.

"Normally your right but since we have miss Nekonome as our homeroom teacher I think we'd be alright she seems quite laid back and lenient if you ask me." Tsukune said before letting out a small chuckle. "Really I didn't notice but I'd still prefer not to be late as punctuality isn't my strong suite." Natsu replies scratching the back of his head.

After getting ready and heading off for class Natsu and Tsukune stop when they both hear what sounds like a girl crying. As Natsu goes to investigate Tsukune holds out his hand stopping him saying "I've got this if I'm going to help you then I guess this is where should start." He says with a smile. "Nice to see you're taking the initiative so early." Natsu replies with a smile, "Okay see you in class later on." Natsu says before walking off to meet up with Moka.

"Okay see you in a bit." Tsukune replies waving before walking in the direction in the crying. He walks for about a minute before he comes to a pond where he sees a girl scrunched up on the ground, she was covering her face with her hands. Her hair was a light neon blue colour and she wore a yellow woollen jumper over the usual white shirt and wore a plated skirt. "A-are you okay?" he asked the girl hesitantly before offering her a hand.

Turning to him the girl inwardly smirked **"too easy."** "On my way to class I came over to pond and hurt my leg, I've been here for a while and nobody has helped me yet." The girl said staring at Tsukune with teary eyes **.** "Here I'll help you to the infirmary." Tsukune said to the girl offering his hand to help her.

Taking his hand again she smirked internally, "thank you my name is Kurumu and you're Tsukune Aono correct." She said with a slight smile. "Yeah but how did you know who I am?" he asked her in response as he helped her to the infirmary. "Well we're in the same class didn't you notice me I sit one seat back from you to your right?" Kurumu asked slightly irritated that in her own opinion someone could ignore someone as beautiful she was.

"Sorry guess not, see I only really ever talk to Moka and Natsu." He relied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head before giving a light chuckle. **"Damn that Moka thinks she can just strut into the school and steal the spotlight like that."** Kurumu thought angrily to herself at the mention of the vampire. When the two arrived at the infirmary Tsukune helped Kurumu onto one of the beds, "there you go, the Nurse should be here shortly. I've got to go to class hope your leg feels better." He says as he starts to walk away before being stopped by a hand.

"Hey Tsukune you seem to be really friendly with Moka, are you two in a relationship or something?" she inquired causing Tsukune's face to light up like a radioactive tomato. "What why'd you ask that were just friends that's all if…" but he never finished as he felt Kurumu pull him down towards her where she whispered something into ear. Tsukune felt as if his will had been eaten away and any control he had over his body was numb yet he could still move.

"That was easy, from now on you'll follow me and only me, you'll forget about that stupid airhead vampire and ignore her existence completely." Kurumu said standing up completely fine. **"What the hell is going on why won't my body move when I want it to?"** Tsukune questioned inside what appeared to be some sort of foggy mind scape. "Am I clear? Ignore Moka Akashiya." Kurume said sternly to the now zombie like Tsukune who just nodded to show his understanding. **"No I don't want to ignore Moka why am I agreeing damn it, Natsu looks like your gonna have to bail me out again preferably before I hurt Moka.**

"Perfect now all that's left is the pink haired stud and then everybody in the school even that stupid vampire will have to admit that I'm the best and most beautiful Girl in the entire academy." She said with an evil grin (not evil-evil but you know evil as in one of Mirajane's smiles form Fairytail, a smile so innocent it has evil intentions written all over it.)

 **In home room**

" **I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to my world according to Mavis no but I can't give up hope she said there was another with that technique so maybe I they can get me home. Damn thinking about home makes me think about happy, everyone and her, fuck I miss everyone, hell I'll admit I miss the stripper, Gajeel damn even Laxus!"**

" **You better not be lying to me you scaly bastard, as much as I want to be a dragon I don't want to end up like Acnologia. No matter how many parallel universes there are one Acnologia is enough I don't want to hurt the friends I've made here. Igneel if you can hear if turn out like him it doesn't matter how your scaly ass will be the first I come for not that I could help it.** He complained in his head before slamming it down on his desk causing it to split straight up the middle drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Um Natsu are you alright you seem to be very down this morning?" Moka asked him worryingly, "sorry I guess I just remembered some of my old friends, that I might not be able to see them every again." He replied rolling his head to the side so he could see her. Just then Kurumu and Tsukune walked in, Tsukune seemed to be in a zombie like state but only Natsu noticed. Moka waved at him only for him to ignore her much to Kurumu delight seeing as her plan to rob Moka of those close to her was working.

After class during break Moka kept on trying to talk to Tsukune about things but he would just walk away which left her annoyed and frustrated. Once more she went up to speak with Tsukune only to be stopped by Kurumu who had pressed herself up against Moka much to the delight of the Male populace of the school except for Natsu who really didn't see what the big fuss was about whether it was intentional or not mostly not he had seen more than his fair share of women's bodies at Fairytail. Between Erza, Lucy, Mira and Lisanna after she came back from Edolas stuff like this didn't faze him.

"Excuse me I need to talk to Tsukune." Moka said her voice stern instead of its usual sweet angelic tone for this side of her. "Well I don't think he wants to be your friend anymore let alone talk to you, I thinks he'd much rather be with me than some airhead like you and if you don't know what I'm getting at then this is simply my declaration of war towards you for who is the most beautiful in the academy." Kurumu said the cockiness in her voice just seemed to ooze out more and more with every word she said.

"Tsukune is what she is saying true, do you not want to be my friend anymore?" Moka asked in a mixture of fear and anger. "Yes it true I have no need for you as a friend when I have Kurumu." He said in a monotonous voice. She wanted to cry there and then losing one of your only two friend but didn't want to embarrass herself in front of everyone, "Fine who needs you anyway." She says turning on her heel to walk in the opposite direction with a dismissive humph.

" **So that's what's happening, the way he's talking, the way he's showing no emotion he is definitely under some kind of charm spell."** Natsu thought to himself looking in the direction Moka walked off in.

" **No Moka wait I didn't mean it, damn it why can't I say what I want!?"** Tsukune shouts in his mind. "What about you, how about you ditch the vampire and come over to my side." She said with a sly smile folding her arms underneath her large bust her eyes slightly aglow as she looked Natsu directly in the eyes. **"Definitely charm magic, not like even if I wasn't aware of it would she be able to control with such poultry levels of magic.** Natsu thought as he smiled inwardly.

"Sorry but I'll pass I'd rather be friends with people who didn't use such cheap tricks like yourself, now if you'll excuse." He said calmly before walking away leaving a shocked Kurumu in her spot **"What the hell happened, how come he didn't fall under my control? Doesn't matter I'll go after pinkie after I use this guy to recharge."** She thought to herself licking her lips before walking away beckoning for Tsukune to follow her.

"Stupid Tsukune who does he think he is?" Moka says to no-one in particular annoyed with what the brunette said to here, running over in her mind again and again before down the entire contents in her can of tomato juice. She was up in the groups usual spot on the roof when she heard a voice call out to here. "It not Tsukune's fault for what he said" Natsu says to her leaning up against a doorway. "What how can you say that he said it straight to my face plan as day!" she shouts back at him.

"Think about the way he said it Moka, think how lifeless his eyes were, how emotionless the way he spoke was and on top of that he only spoke when she asked him to. I now for definite Tsukune didn't mean the things he said, Kurume used what in my world is called charm magic, anyone that is unaware of the affects or its presence is immediately captivated by the caster and will do anything the caster commands no matter what. Are there any youkai that would have that kind of ability?" he asks her calmly.

"Well I don't…" **"Omote it is quite possible that Kurumu could be a succubus, if that is the case then we need to hurry."** "Ura-chan, the other me says that it's possibly Kurumu is a succubus which is very bad!" Moka says in a panicked voice. "What's a succubus?" Natsu asks with his usual puzzled expression as it is against academy code to reveal ones monsters self so he hasn't really had time to do any research on the monsters of this world that is without falling asleep out of boredom after five pages.

"A succubus is an A-class monster their numbers have dwindled significantly over the last century as they are an all-female race that can only reproduce with their destined one. They survive by feeding off the lust off humans and so lure them unsuspectingly to somewhere they can feed off their lust. After their done with however their feeding off they usual kill them and if Ura-chan is right then Tsukune is…"

Natsu's eyes widened in realisation of the gravity of the situation and finished before finishing Moka's sentence "as good as dead!" he said seething in anger clenching his fists but soon released them thinking about the situation. **"I have no right to pass judgement, there are very little dragonslayers left even less now without me but if there was a way I'd do everything and anything to make sure our magic survives."**

"Come quickly we need to find Tsukune before were too late!" Natsu says before running off with Moka. "How do you know where to go?" she asks as he drags her along. "My powers give me heightened senses, I have a nose that could put a bloodhound to shame." He said with a grin before veering off in the direction of the infirmary.

When they got there they were met with the sight of Kurumu straddling Tsukune and appeared to be struggling in a hug he was giving her. Before Natsu noticed Moka bound across the room and with her own restrained inhuman strength pushed Kurumu off of Tsukune with such force that she flew out the window but before she fell bat like wings spread out from her back.

"Damn you I was so close, why did you have to ruin it now I'll just have to kill all of you!" she roared at them as her nails became long purple claws. "Sorry I can't let you do that" Natsu said as he stood in front of the smashed window. "Is killing someone really something you can live with for the rest of your life?" He asks as he jumps down to the ground outside his words causing Kurumu to flinch a little. 

"Of course it isn't but I have to the survival of my race depends on it, if a few humans and youkai are the price then so be it not like you'd understand!" she shouts at Natsu with tears in her eyes as she continues to messily swing her claw like nails at Natsu who continues to effortlessly dodges before jumping back to gain distance between them.

At this moment Moka and Tsukune had run over to Natsu who then began to speak. "I understand you in a way Kurumu, tell me how many of your race still live?" he asked in a neutral tone. She was hesitant to answer at first but then spoke up. "A few hundred maybe less why? How can you understand?" she asked slightly agitated now which caused the dragonslayer to smirk.

"I understand Kurumu I do, I am a wizard but where I'm from wizards are plentiful, but before being a wizard I am a dragonslayer first and foremost, and we are far from plenty yet we are all kin to each other no matter what generation. Our magic is rare so it separates us from other wizards, to my knowledge where I'm from including myself there are five dragonslayers four of which are male that are in their mid-teens plus while our fifth is female she is still only a child and much too young to keep full blooded dragonslayer magic alive.

"Before you saying anything about reproducing with other wizards yes we can do that but dragonslayers are very special in that they take on properties of dragons especially mating properties. We are only permitted to mate once with what you called your destined one, you can have sexual encounters yes but none of them will result in reproduction if the other person taking part isn't your chosen one. So as you can imagine my race as it were the dragonslayers is once more in the critical situation of being wiped off the face of the World." Natsu said finally finished as his face darkened forced to bring up something painful.

"Do you expect me to believe that load of crap? Hahaha Wizards went extinct long ago and you're telling me that not only are you a wizard but a dragonslayer, someone that is so powerful that could slay a creature an S-class monster like a vampire couldn't." she says in a mocking tone. "Believe what you want normally I would beat you senseless for mocking my magic heritage but the fact that you're a girl who probably couldn't take a single hit means that I can't besides the old man made me promise not to use my powers on campus so the one you'll be fighting is Moka." He says sternly before snatching off the rosary around her neck and in a flash of blinding red light there she was the sweet, pink haired, emerald eyed Moka was replaced by the real Moka, deadly aura, blood crimson eyes and silver hair, the S-class monster known as a vampire.

"AWWWWW!" she yawned "Do I actually get to fight this time?" she asked directing her attention towards Natsu. "Well of course you do because I'm pretty sure if I fight here I'll go overboard causing property damage and severely hurting her or quite possibly worse." He replied honestly. "Tsk she's just a succubus this is hardly worth my time." She says about to walk off. "Fine, fine, you fight her and I'll answer any three questions you have for me but only you can hear the answers and if that won't cut it I'll buy you an entire strawberry cake."

"Strawberry…Cake" was all she said as a pool of drool formed in the corner of her mouth. **"Wow she's more like Erza than I thought."** Natsu thought sweat dropping at the sight of the mighty noble vampire in front of him drooling like a child. "DEAL!" she shouted and then in the blink of an eye she charged at Kurumu knocking her all over the place. Kurumu wasn't able to land a single blow at all she thought she had Moka for a moment but the vampire was insanely fast and managed to duck under one of her swipes before grabbing her tail and spinning her around a few times then throwing her into the ground.

"Shit I'm no match for her, I don't want to die." Kurumu says to herself as she cowers at the base of a tree from the approaching vampire. "This is where it ends…you should have known your place!" Moka shouts raising her right leg up in the air ready to bring it down with the monstrous strength she possessed to end Kurumu's life. What neither she nor Kurumu expected was for Natsu to get in between them stopping Moka's axle kick with his bare hand, although the face of said kick did make him wince in pain as he was pretty sure she may have cracked his wrist ever so slightly, thank Igneel for his miraculous healing abilities.

"What are you doing Natsu!?" she roared at him while giving him the best glare she could must despite the fact that she knew he had a good view to her underwear but kept her composure. "I know you can hear what goes on outside when you're in the rosary so I'll ask one more time is killing someone really something you can live with?" he said in a dead serious tone before releasing his grip on her leg and in the silence that ensued their eyes met with a fierce intensity before Moka started to chuckle.

"It isn't but when it's the only option then maybe. So what will we do about her?" she says pointing to Kurumu who was still shaking like a leaf. "If I may guys I don't believe Kurumu did this out of spite but more so the fact that her species is on the line and she's lonely, it appears that she doesn't have any friends so how about we help?" Then turning to face her Tsukune offers his hand to Kurumu saying "It your choice we won't force you to choose." Hesitantly Kurumu reaches out for Tsukune's hand of friendship, opposite the two Moka stands side by side with Natsu silently before speaking.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? She could have killed him?" she says in a monotonous voice. Shaking his head side to side he says "It wasn't my choice to begin with in the first place and if it were the results would have been the same besides this isn't the first time something like this has happened before." He tells her flashing a small smile at the end, "Well if you're okay with it then I guess I have no choice but I will be using one of those questions now."

"Huh? Oh alright sure fire away." He said calmly

"What is it your so afraid of, you of all people what could you be afraid of?" she questions sternly.

His calm demeanour now gone Moka could see that Natsu was visibly shaking, his fist were clenched and his head tilted towards the ground. "Fine I'll tell you but not here, follow me." He said his audibly shaken she could tell this wasn't an easy thing for him to say but did as he told and followed into a clearing in the forest just outside the academy gates.

"Acnologia, Myself that's what I'm scared of." He said before turning to face her his once life filled eyes almost seemed dead. "What do you mean?" she asked as she was left now with only more questions. "Acnologia is the self-acclaimed dragon-king, to my knowledge and that of all other slayers he was a dragon and we assumed that we could defeat him due to our name sake…but we were wrong!" he said his voice shaking with fear.

"Acnologia was originally a dragonslayer, the most powerful dragonslayer there has ever been it was only because he used so much dragonslayer magic that he began transform into what we came to know as Acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse. His power is unrivalled even with all the strongest members in my guild and four dragon slayers we couldn't even scratch him if anything are attack must have felt like a bug bite. If I could explain how powerful he really is I'd say remember the roar I showed you but multi the power by a thousand fold, that monster has enough power to wipe out entire continents in less than a day." He continued his voice slightly ore composed and calm.

" **How could something that powerful exist? How could his world live in peace knowing such a creature lives?** Moka thought to herself as she imagined what the Acnologia creature must have been like. "Myself it sounds stupid, but after my father explained it to me it appears there could still very much a chance that I could end up like Acnologia killing all in sight, those I cared about, innocent, and anything that moved without any remorse whatsoever. He may have said he did something to prevent the transformation but because I was transported here the procedure that was underway in my body was only half finished I still believe that it is very much a possibility for it to happen, so as a precaution I will only ever use my full power when the situation truly calls for it." Natsu's voice became more and more serious as he spoke his fists clenched so tight that a little bit of blood escaped from the palm of his hand.

"Do you really think that would happen, do you that your friends would abandon you? Idiot no matter what we, I will stay with you through it all." She said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thank you that means ouch!" he yelped out in response as she started sucking his blood ruining the moment. "Jeez way to ruin the moment."

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Okay hope you enjoyed that, I don't know how often I'll be updating my stories depends on which story I feel in the mood for writing. As for my idea of making this a Lisanna Natsu and Moka fanfic or just bringing in Fairytail characters at a later point probably for the second year at the academy please review and comment about my idea.**


End file.
